Helping Hand
by IlluminousVeneer
Summary: When Ezra volunteers to help Mike after Mona's death, he doesn't realize how far he'll go to make sure Mike's feeling better. Warnings: M/M, slash, PWP, etc.


**A Helping Hand**

A/N: I was rewatching Season 5 and I was surprised by the scene between Mike and Ezra and this story idea sort of popped in my head. I hope you enjoy it! I intend on perhaps making this a multi-shot fanfiction, but we shall see. Mostly PWP.

* * *

Moving a heavy set of tools, Ezra took a deep sigh. When he had purchased _The Brew_ , he knew there would be renovations. What he didn't expect, however, was that there would be an overwhelming amount of work to be done. Then again, it was not like he had actually ever renovated an entire coffee shop into whatever he planned to do with it. Sometimes he wished he was more like Hamlet—he would have rather overthought purchasing _The Brew_ than impulsively buying it.

Suddenly, a few wooden objects clattered to the ground, jumping Ezra out of his thoughts. He had nearly forgotten that Mike Montgomery, Aria Montgomery's younger brother, was helping him out. Mike wordlessly looked at him, his blue eyes flatly giving no response.

"Hey," Ezra finally spoke up, brushing off some dust from his shirt, "I didn't see you at the cemetery yesterday. Did you leave early?" Ezra winced as he could imagine how Mike was dealing with _her_ death. While he didn't necessarily see…the appeal, so to speak, losing anyone close must be difficult.

"I guess." Mike muttered. Ezra arched an eyebrow, as if a bit skeptical by that response. He was an English teacher at a high school full of temperamental teenagers, so he was not completely put off by that response. But he was expecting something more…of an outburst. Prodding, Ezra cleared his throat.

"You did." Ezra stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay." Mike mumbled again, moving some tools around to clear the ground. Sighing, Ezra took a step closer to Mike, concern filling his eyes.

"Any reason?" Ezra lowered his voice, trying to make eye contact with the younger Montgomery. Sure, the boy had punched him. But he was Aria's younger brother, and he did care.

"It wasn't a real funeral." Mike finally spoke after a few bouts of clumsy silence. Ezra was slightly taken aback. Given all the drama that Mona had caused initially, Ezra was afraid where this conversation was going. Was he about to stumble upon another Rosewood secret?

"No?" Ezra's mouth was left open as he took in Mike's appearance. He had known Aria for a few years now, and Mike had definitely grown: sure, he was an athletic lacrosse player with large arms and a sharp jawline. But he had not only filled out his frame, but he had a certain older look to him—he was no longer just the younger brother of Aria Montgomery. Ezra supposed that Rosewood would do that to anyone, especially anyone involved with the four girls.

"No body, no funeral." Mike spoke like a broken record, as if he was a robot. Slightly concerned, Ezra took a step back.

"Does that make you upset? I'm just…I'm trying to get a sense of how this all makes you feel." Ezra extended his arms, exposing his palms as he tried to convey a sense of safety to Mike.

"You look up how to talk to me online or something?" Mike sneered. "I feel like I don't want to talk to you about my dead girlfriend." There was definitely venom in his voice, and Ezra took another step back. The last time he had been near an emotional situation with the boy, he had received a punch in the face.

"I just wasn't sure you thought she was actually gone." Ezra commented, enunciating his words to ensure that Mike didn't get the wrong message.

"No one loses that much blood and lives to tell the story." Mike uttered, looking away. There was a soft, dark chuckle from Mike as he threw a piece of plywood in the scrap pile.

"You aren't acting like you've lost someone—"

"How would you like me to act?" Mike suddenly jabbed a finger near Ezra's face, a concoction of emotions swirling in his blue eyes. "You want me to cry my eyes out? Bang my fists on the wall? She's gone. That's it. People leave. People die. It's the only sure thing there is in the world."

Stunned, Ezra nodded his head sullenly. Looks like this intervention attempt had not gone nearly as smoothly as he had hoped.

"Look Mike, I know it's hard. If you just feel like talking, let me know. I'm here for you." Ezra squeezed Mike's shoulder before resuming his attempt to construct some type of apparatus for his renovated building. It was going to be a _long_ day…

00

Later, after he had showered off all the grime and sawdust from his attempt at cleaning, Ezra sat in his apartment, watching some re-runs of movies online. He found himself wondering how Mike was faring after their talk—was it helpful? Aria had not really given him a definite answer, which was understandable given her other priorities. He just also had a little brother—Wesley—and knew that little brothers basically needed attention. As much as he respected Ella and Byron, he knew that they had polarizing views on helping people with mental illness and he only hoped Mike would not become a prize to win in their argument rather than someone who needed to be helped.

When there was a knock at his door, Ezra froze. After everything that had happened in New York, he was paranoid. Especially with the presence of a killer around Rosewood, Ezra took extra precautions to ensure his safety. Tiptoeing to the door, Ezra peeped through the eyehole and was slightly surprised to see a demure Mike Montgomery standing outside his door.

Opening his several locks, Ezra let Mike wander inside his apartment and closed the door after ensuring that no one was watching them.

"Mike," Ezra cleared his throat as the other boy stood silently, "are you okay?"

"She's gone. I know." Mike spoke in a deep, solemn voice. "Aria talked to me. I'm—I'm glad she's no longer going to try and portray Mona as—"

"Mike, sit down." Ezra offered a place on the sofa. "Slow down and talk to me."

"I…I just wanted to thank you for today." Mike mumbled, suddenly finding his shoes very interesting. "I don't know if I would have been able to open up to Aria if it wasn't for you." Ezra smiled, a triumphant wave of delight spreading over him. He stretched before he sat beside Mike.

"I'm here for you, okay? You're not alone. Whether or not you accept me as Aria's partner, I do care for you." Ezra smiled, placing a hand on Mike's shoulder. Suddenly, Mike turned his head toward Ezra and a slight flair was hidden beneath a swirling vortex of feelings in Mike's eyes.

"I-I…I was wondering if you could help me feel better." Mike hiccupped, his Adam's apple rising as he spoke. Ezra arched an eyebrow, wondering what Mike needed. He hoped it wasn't a ploy to get him to buy Mike alcohol.

"How? Sure, I can try to help. What did you have in mind?" Ezra cocked his head, leaning closer to Mike. He could feel Mike's hands hovering over his hands, and he wondered what the younger boy had in mind. Slowly, Mike's face was only inches away from Ezra's.

"I want you to do me." Mike blurted out his request, a shade of pink spreading over his cheeks. Ezra sputtered for a moment, standing from his seat on the sofa and glaring down at Mike. Yet, despite his initial outburst, there was some type of feeling stirring within Ezra—something that made him actually try to _rationalize_ the idea. As if it was a game: play the role of the helper to save two birds with one stone. He could help Mike and give Aria less things to worry about.

 _Aria_ …Ezra thought of Aria as Mike looked back down at his shoes. Closing his eyes, and getting his breathing under control, Ezra sighed. How would this help Mike, he wasn't sure. But after the debacle that was his book and the fallout, he needed to get back into Aria's good graces for good. If he had Mike vouching for him, then it would only help.

"Why—How would this help you?" Ezra blurted out his thoughts, placing his hands at his hips. Mike was stunned for a moment, surprised that the situation seemingly did not escalate. Clearing his throat, Mike rubbed the nape of his neck.

"I…I've always wondered how it would feel to be with someone else. I liked _her_ a lot, but sometimes I wonder if it was the rough sex that really got me going. She seemed to know more about me than I knew, and I wonder if she knew that I may—"

"Be bisexual or gay or something." Ezra muttered, finishing Mike's sentences. He looked again at Mike and bit his lip. Although he and Hardy had sworn it to secrecy, they had fooled around once in college. It wasn't the worst experience of his life, but Hardy seemed freaked out by it so they never mentioned it again.

"Fine." Ezra cleared his throat. "But this isn't fair to Aria so it's going to only happen once. We will never talk about this again and if anyone asks why you were here, it was to get help on a book assignment." Ezra scanned his shelf and, as if mocking him, the first book he noticed was _Lolita._

"Great." Mike smiled, standing up. "I…I really appreciate this, Mr. Fitz." Something about the way that Mike said 'Mr. Fitz' made Ezra tingle. Impulsively, Mike lurched forward and broke the distance between them, crushing his mouth against Ezra's in a fierce, nervous kiss.

Ezra stiffened as he felt Mike's tongue dance around with his. It felt so good as he pressed against the younger boy, locking their lips together in a deep kiss. Mike's arm slowly snaked up around Ezra's neck, pushing the teacher closer as if he needed him. A soft groan left Mike's pink lips as Ezra's tongue continued to force its way into his mouth.

As the kissing furthered, the two hot and heavy males began to run their hands over each other's bodies. Ezra felt Mike's abs underneath his mesh undershirt, and he gently stroked the boy's abdomen, smiling when he felt the boy twitch under his touch. Mike was also feeling up Ezra's abs, his hands dangerously touching the area above the waistband of his pants.

"Who ever thought," Mike finally broke the kiss for air as he panted, "that my English teacher was so fucking sexy?" Mike purred when Ezra attacked his neck, sucking on the right spot. Somehow, the two had ended up near Ezra's bed and breaking their physical connection again, Ezra pushed Mike onto the bed. Following him, he straddled the younger boy, grinding his crotch against Mike's. The two hard cocks and the friction that formed between their clothed prisons made Mike whimper helplessly. Ezra groaned at the sound of Mike whimpering his name: "Mr. Fitz…" In response, Ezra pressed his erection more firmly against Mike's manhood, making the younger boy moan.

"If I had known that you were suck a cockwhore," Ezra found himself whispering into Mike's ear, "I would have found you earlier. I would have fucked you in the locker room in front of all of your teammates. What would they have done?" Ezra growled as Mike cupped the older man's crotch. Ezra arched his throbbing, clothed erection against Mike again as the younger boy moaned, giving it a nervous pump.

"N-Noel would have stuffed his dirty boxers in my mouth to gag me," Mike moaned, "and teased my nipples while I was fucked by your giant dick." Ezra paused for a moment, finding himself _very_ turned on with the prospect of Noel Khan partaking in fucking Mike Montgomery. Nonetheless, he purred into Mike's ear as he felt Mike's hard cock from the mesh sport shorts the jock had on.

"What if all of Rosewood knew about you wanting my cock like a filthy whore? What if they knew how much you needed it to fill you?" Ezra grabbed Mike's hair and brought his face closer for another messy, heated kiss.

They broke the kiss when Mike started to lift Ezra's t-shirt over his head. Ezra threw off his shirt and let Mike admire his toned body.

"You're so hot." Mike gasped, kneeling on the bed to kiss at Ezra's neck. Ezra moaned as Mike started to kiss down his body, licking his nipples and sticking his tongue in and out of Ezra's bellybutton, enjoying how Ezra moaned. He came to Ezra's jeans, and looked up at Ezra. The sight of the young boy with his piercing blue eyes, sharp jawline and puffy pink lips made Ezra even harder. He nodded as Mike slowly unbuttoned Ezra's pants and dropped them, leaving the teacher in his boxers. Ezra shivered as he felt a cold chill enter his room.

"Let me see you." Ezra commanded, pushing Mike against the bed. Roughly, he lifted Mike's shirt and threw it off the bed, leaving the boy in his shorts. Cupping the younger boy's erection again, Ezra leaned down for another kiss and then slowly made his way down Mike's body, kissing everywhere he could. It was like Mike was intoxicating him, and he needed more. Mike was pure man: he was no longer a boy, and he was growing up to be the man of the house with his impressive set of abs, broad shoulders, and forming biceps. All that lacrosse had made sculpted him into a god.

"More, Mr. Fitz." Mike moaned, wriggling in pleasure. Ezra pulled off Mike's shorts, leaving him in his plaid boxers as well. They connected their lips again, enjoying the extra physical connection that their bare bodies brought them. Their erections, stiff in their boxers, grinded against each other as they continued kissing passionately, holding each other's hairs in fistfuls to get as much tongue as possible.

"How is no one else throwing their panties—or boxers—at you? You're beautiful, Mike." Ezra whispered as he broke the kiss again to stroke Mike's nipples.

"I-I need you." Mike whimpered. Ezra nodded and he helped Mike pull down his boxers. When Mike reached over to pull down Ezra's striped boxers, Ezra had an idea. He quickly pulled it off and held it in front of Mike's face.

"Wear it." Ezra commanded. Mike looked alarmed for a second before smiling. Instead of wearing them against his crotch, Mike took a hearty sniff and wore them around his neck, like a garland. Ezra felt his dick throb as he could smell his scent on Mike.

Mike leaned forward and grabbed Ezra's large dick, pumping it and then slowly slipping it into his mouth. Ezra felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as Mike started off by sucking slowly. When Ezra began to run his fingers through Mike's brown hair, Mike started bobbing up and down the hard dick. Licking the tip, Mike sent shivers to Ezra. When Mike started to play with Ezra's balls, he knew that he would not last for much longer.

Breathing heavy, Ezra pushed Mike off. Mike's frustrated face was quickly replaced with wide eyes as Ezra pulled out a tub of Vaseline from his top drawer. Unlidding the pot and taking a big scoop of the lube, Ezra smothered it all over his cock. Mike squirmed with anticipation on Ezra's bed, taking in the older man's smell and taste.

"This might hurt, okay? But I'll go as slow as you want me to." Ezra looked at Mike's large eyes. Mike nodded slowly, bracing himself for the pain. Smiling, Ezra leaned forward and started kissing Mike as he positioned the tip of his dick against Mike's tight, puckered entrance. Taking a deep breath and breaking their kiss, Mike crushed his lips against Ezra's again, holding the other man close. Gripping Mike's thighs, Ezra gave one firm thrust of his hips to push himself inside Mike, filling him instantly. A choking sound was heard when Ezra felt the tight heat that engulfed and overwhelmed his dick.

Mike seemed to be in pain, his body aching as he leaned against Ezra. Like a drug, Ezra was brought closer to Mike's lips as Mike tried to adjust to the huge girth. Mike put some fingers in Ezra's mouth, which was a bit odd, but Ezra willingly sucked on them and as Mike groaned loudly, he started grabbing Ezra's face with his wet fingers to bring him closer for messy kisses.

Noting Mike's neglected cock, which was now swollen and soaked with pre-cum, Ezra smirked and wrapped his fingers around Mike's cock and began stroking. Mewling, Mike threw his head back and kept his legs spread so that Ezra could fuck him as hard as he could. Every time Ezra slammed against Mike, he tightened his hold on Mike's cock too to bring the younger boy close and closer to climaxing.

"Harder! Harder! Fuck me like I'm your bitch!" Mike cried, becoming desperate for more. He gripped the bedsheets and Ezra, smiling, sped up his thrusts and started to slam faster and faster into the boy, mercilessly pounding him. Mike's screams were loud, and Ezra only hoped his neighbors couldn't hear them. Mike's bright red face suddenly made everything intense as the sound of the bed creaking, their flesh smacking together, Mike's desperate screams and Ezra's groans of pleasures all culminated in a very hot room.

Mike seemed to be close, and Ezra smirked. He noticed Mike trying to fight his climax, and he continued to fuck him as hard and as fast as he could.

"You're so tight…" Ezra groaned into Mike's ear and started to kiss down his neck and collar bone. "Cum for me, Mike. Cum for _Mr. Fitz_." With those final two words, Mike pursed his lips and arched violently as he screamed out, hot white seed exploding from the tip of his cock onto Ezra's abs. Ezra grinned, still fucking the younger boy.

With one final slam, Ezra threw his sweat-soaked body into Mike to fill him up. But before he could release, Mike shook his head and Ezra reluctantly pulling out of the boy.

"In my mouth. I want it. Please." Mike sobbed, opening his mouth. Ezra arched an eyebrow, but grinned as he put his throbbing erection into the boy's mouth. Mike started to bob his head up and down again and suddenly, Ezra hit his climax. A huge load of cum spilled from his cock and down Mike's throat. As he came, he continued to thrust weakly.

Once the afterglow of sex started to come, Ezra and Mike made eye contact. They were panting feverishly and were gazing at each other. Placing a soft kiss on Mike's forehead, Ezra looked down at the boy in his arms.

"Do you feel better now?"

Mike numbly nodded as he dropped his head to Ezra's shoulders, silently thinking. Ezra smiled and held the boy close as they fell asleep into a relaxing, cathartic slumber.


End file.
